


Her inventory obsession

by Wake77



Category: Strip Poker Night at the Inventory
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wake77/pseuds/Wake77
Summary: A young woman finds a strange place of wonder and is met with the harsh reality of her naivety





	Her inventory obsession

“So, you plan to go back then.” “Adol I have known you for longer than I have known myself I will not be branded a loser.” “FINE go if you must but those damn cards will leave you naked and cold as before and don’t forget what happened that day.” How could I it was only a year past since I had left the inventory that day. Three days I had stayed my goal simple beat them all. I forget why now but it must have been the warm lights or the promises of a “good time” but either way I entered not sure what to expect. The lights were warm and the sand was almost hot. A menu like in a video game popped up over my left eye displaying locations and clothes. The display on my right eye showed something much more interesting people a list so long I shudder still to this day. All of them famous from space hopping women to men of immense builds there were so many. It was at this point I realized I recognized nearly all of them from A list celebrity to frequent con goers to somewhat normal people none of them were dull. It took me too long to put the numbers on the shirts next them together with the clothing selector that it was in fact strip poker. As this realization dawned on me I decided one game couldn’t hurt. And so, I plucked up my courage and hit the random table button. In front of me was a motley crew on my far left was my now wife’s yoga teacher Trainer. Next to her was something I had never thought I would see Samus a space bounty hunter. Standing next to her was a man named Corrin he was meek but seemed strong otherwise no real clew who he was probably a warrior or politician. Next was a man of legend from a time long past link. I hit start unsure what to expect with four spectacular people in front of me. It was clear to me immediately, something almost wrong in a way, they didn’t respond to my words only saying something in response to an event or when requesting more cards each hand. Trainer was the first to fall she had so little on it was almost laughable I hadn’t had much left on though and the others were in a similar boat. Next was link for all the shouting he did at the cards he failed harder than the rest. After that I lost and well masturbating in front of them was hard. If not because of the eyes then because of the fact I couldn’t fathom how I lost. I was then thrown out the back of the inventory they threw at me Trainer’s underwear and my jacket I tried to tell them most of the articles weren’t mine but they slammed the door on my naked form. I then quickly put on the clothes the panties wet and cold against my frail frame the bra bit into my chest and over that my long coat. I walked home quickly if not for the lack of pants then because I was freezing cold and sure I would die if I didn’t get home quickly. I arrived home with shaking arms and cuts on my legs. I couldn’t walk for days after from the pain the scars from that night haunt me to this day and stories of the game like paradise known as the Strip Poker Inventory spread far with no-one knowing where or when it would next appear. Some say each person who enters becomes part of the inventory but even for what happened to me that seems farfetched. It was then I decided to find inventory once more and beat it at its own game. But that is a story for another day.


End file.
